NaLu OneShot 1
by CookieK00kie
Summary: The devil Mira is at work again- let's just say things end up in a rather cramped situation. -probably fluff- Rated T because language, probably sexual humor (knowing me xD) and I'm just stubborn.


**NaLu Oneshot #1**

**The devil Mira is at work again- let's just say things end up in a rather cramped situation. ~probably fluff~ Rated T because language, probably sexual humour (knowing me xD) and I'm just stubborn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters and I never will- they belong to the fabulous Hiro Mashima! :3**

* * *

Mira Pov.

_I can't believe these two haven't got together yet. I mean it's so obvious they like each other. Natsu's just a dense idiot and Lucy…Lucy just won't admit her feelings. They should be grateful I'm here to help them out really, without me they just wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily I've already thought up the perfect plan to get them up close and personal with each other…_

I smiled evilly to myself as I wiped down the tabletop. I paused for a second and my grin grew wider.

"This is going to be so easy. Almost too easy." I threw back my head and laughed, attracting the attention of a certain drunken fairy not far off. Cana arched her eyebrow at me and smirked slightly, her hands draped around a barrel.

"What?!" I spitted at her, my dark aura pulsing.

"Shit Mira, remind me not to get on your bad side today." Macao laughed from the side. He quickly stopped when I glared him down.

"Oo-kay I'll be off then." He jumped up and half-ran out of the guild, my gaze following behind.

"Nahhh but seri-hic-ously Mira…what's got –hic- you so…uh wound up eyyy?" Cana's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned smiling.

"Oh nothing." I sung sweetly, walking back over to the bar.

"Uh huh." She sniggered and turned back to her drink.

_My plan won't fail. NALU WILL BECOME A REALITY!_

* * *

Lucy Pov.

_Ugh._

I trudged down the crowed street, a monotonous look plastered to my face.

_Another job, failed. Well, no. The job went well- bar the fact that Natsu managed to just about destroy EVERYTHING._

I turned down another street, staring aimlessly ahead as thoughts clouded my mind.

_Was it really that hard to just…just complete the job? Now, once again, I don't have any jewels to pay my rent- and its all Natsu's fault! _

My apartment comes into view and I sigh, already picturing the land-lady throwing me out onto the streets.

_Rent was due tomorrow…today was my last chance. Worst part of it all, I don't think Natsu even gives a shit about any of this? Quite differently in fact, he probably finds it funny. _

I slammed the door on my way in and threw myself on to the bed. The sudden cold enveloped me as I snuck closer into the cool blankets. I contemplated staying there forever, but the feeling soon wore off.

_I guess I better head out to the guild; I need to get another job, quick. This time I'll definitely be going alone._

Sighing, I picked up my tired body from the soft bed and once again, sulked out the door.

~~Time skip (10 minutes) because I'm lazy x)~~

The guild doors flew open and I stepped inside, a small smile tickling at my lips as I recognized the familiar chaotic atmosphere. My eyes flew over to the center of the room where Natsu and Gray were arguing, fists drawn up and debris surrounding them. I shook my head and paced over to the request board, eagerly searching for something small, preferably easy.

"Hey Luce!" I heard something being knocked over and feet scrambling over to where I was standing.

_Oh boy._

"Natsu." I nodded, not breaking my gaze from the board.

"What you doing?" He grinned. He was crouching on a chair, his arms draped over the wooden back.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, grabbing a random flyer off of the wall. I walked over to Mira and handed her the paper, not looking up.

"Didn't we just do a job?" Natsu asked behind, confusion knotting in his voice.

"Yes. But thanks to you, I still have no rent money." Grimacing, I turned around and look at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Luce." He laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

A small blush rose to my cheeks as I heard him say my name. I shook my head slightly, dismissing the warm feeling that spread inside.

_No Lucy. He's a stupid idiot that is probably going to be the reason you'll get kicked out of your apartment. Stop being silly._

"I-uh…it's alright." I stuttered in response.

Suddenly I felt a cold wave flush over me and I froze, turning slowly back to the front. Mira was stood in front of me, eyes wide and hazy.

"U-uh Mira?" I started to back away.

_I've seen this look before…this is not good._

Natsu stood up behind me and I stumbled into him, turning bright red.

"How about we play a game?" She asked, her voice seemingly higher than usual.

I laughed nervously and took a step back, only to step right into Natsu. Again.

_Lucy stop being stupid!_

"I like games! Especially the ones where I get to beat Gray." He bellowed, cracking his knuckles.

"How about this game instead?" Mira laughed.

However, before neither of us can reply a burst of magic flowed through us, and the world goes black.

* * *

Natsu Pov.

I woke up to feel light breathing on my chest.

_Wh-what? Where the hell am I?_

I could already sense I was in a small space, without needing to feel around in the darkness. I felt movement against my body and I flinched, forgetting that I wasn't the only one in the small space.

_Well hey, least I'm not claustrophobic or some shit._

"N-Natsu?" I heard a faint voice echo.

"Huh? Luce? That you?" I replied, feeling the blonde mage shift uncomfortably against my torso.

"Yeah."

A small blush topped my cheeks and I smiled.

_Whoah…wait what? Why do I feel all weird…?_

"Um Natsu…could you maybe move a bit?" She whispered.

I could feel the temperature rising in the enclosed space and I laughed.

"Actually I was gonna ask you Luce…"

"Wai- You mean you can't move either?!" She raised her voice and I heard her breath quickening.

"Well…" I laughed again at our situation.

"Where are we anyway?" She wondered aloud.

"I-I'm not even sure." I whispered back truthfully.

She sighed and shook her head, her long blonde hair whipping me softly in the chest.

_I just noticed how great she smells…vanilla and strawberries…_

"WHAT?" She yelled pushing against me.

_Oh shit did I just think out loud?_

I laughed again.

"Natsu this is all your fault." She sighed.

"What? How the hell is this my fault?" I answer, confused.

"You fucked up the job in the first place, if you hadn't done that I wouldn't even be at the guild- therefore not in this mess."

"Not my fault alright? So maybe I did blow a few more things up then expected but other than that…and besides who said this was a mess? Come on Luce, you love it really." I smirk.

"Really? REALLY? Because I obviously love spending my time stuck in a small space with a stupid, over-heating pyro!" She yelled back, attempting to cross her arms, only failing.

Anger flowed through me and I bit my tongue, holding back any hurtful comments.

_She's actually pretty cute when she's angry…_

A small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as she rambles on, throwing names and insults at me.

Lucy Pov.

_I can't believe this jerk! _

"You never take anything seriously! It's all just fun and games for you isn't it?!" I argued, listing all possible reasons why I dislike him.

The blush from his earlier comment still shone on my cheeks and I cursed myself for it. Thankfully it was dark so he couldn't see it.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably next to him, my body pressing firmly against his own. I felt his chest rise up and down slowly and a soft laugh escaped his lips. I glared.

"What?" I snapped at the idiot.

"It's just…nah never mind." He laughed again and I felt the annoyance building up under my skin.

_I'll kill him, I swear. _

I quickly launched into another series of insults.

"You know what? I'm done. So done. You're such a fucking idiot! You act like a child and don't even-"

"Shut up already." His bored tone echoed.

"Don't you fucking me to shut up! You're the one who-"

Suddenly I felt something warm press against my lips, cutting off my sentence. Everything seems to float away as I melt into the kiss. My hand grips his scarf and I moan quietly as his tongue begins to feel around the inside of my mouth.

_Oh my god, he tastes so damn good…_

After about a minute or so, he pulled away from my lips, I could almost mentally picture the smirk playing on his own.

"I told you to shut up Luce." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed a dark crimson colour and pulled on his shirt, reaching up to kiss him again.

If the first one was good, then the second one had to be better; I felt him tense up in surprise, but he soon leaned forward into the kiss. His tongue began to lick along my lips and I let him in, once again tasting the almost spicy, burning sensation in my mouth. I smiled and pulled away.

Suddenly I became aware of my surroundings- the heat had died down and when I opened my eyes, I could see again. The tight, claustrophobic space had gone and we were standing in the middle of the guild hall, all eyes currently set on us. I looked over at Natsu who was grinning stupidly back at me. He was red in the face and I suppose I didn't look much different.

I heard a small squeal and turned to see Mirajane, doing a small dance up in front.

"Looks like we've got an official couple right here in Fairy Tail!" She screamed in delight, waving at the two of us.

I blushed a dark red colour (probably dark enough to put Erza's hair to shame to be honest.) and looked down.

"Yeah, looks that way. That is, if you want me Luce?" Natsu's voice fills my ears as he leans in and winks.

_Is it possible he's matured by about times ten since the last half an hour or so?_

"Y-yeah…" I smile, taking the hand he offered.

My senses blur together as his lips meet mine once again. I smile and kiss back, the rush taking over.

_The land-lady can go fuck herself- I know what I'm doing tonight._

**Hehe thank you for reading! **

**Did you like it? Did I pull it off? x)**

**Review, Follow Favorite…3 arigatou minna-san ^_^**

**-CookieK00kie**


End file.
